1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to an adjustable vehicle seat assembly which comprises a seat and a backrest mounted on a support frame.
In particular, it relates to improved means for fore and aft adjustable positioning of the seat assembly on a vehicle, to improved means for adjustable tilting of the backrest, and to improved adjustable suspension means for resiliently mounting the seat and backrest on the support frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of adjustable vehicle seat assemblies are known and commercially available. Such a seat assembly typically comprises a horizontal seat, an upright backrest and a support frame on which they are mounted. The adjustability features take various forms. For example, in some cases, the entire seat assembly can be rotated about a vertical axis, or raised and lowered vertically, or adjustable positioned fore and aft, or adjustably tilted. Often, a combinbtion of some or all of these adjustment features is available. In some instances, either the entire seat assembly or at least the seat thereof is provided with resilient suspension means which are adjustable to take into account vehicle operators of different weights and/or rough terrain conditions. Some seat assemblies include integral or detachable arm rests and the arm rests may be stationary or adjustably positionable. However, prior art seat assemblies incorporating some or all of the above features have become increasingly more complex in construction, hard to adjust, trouble-prone and unreliable in use and costly to manufacture.